


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I can't write smut save me, I'm not gonna tag everyone, I'm original, I've planned three so far, Multi, aphrodisiac fic, but each chapter after the first will just be each couple/threesome having smexy times, let's see if I can actually stick to a plan for once, say who I should write in the next chap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The class unknowingly eat a meal which has been poisoned with one of Teruteru's concoctions. Smut ensues.





	

"Time to eat!" 

Murmurs of contentment arose from the group of students as they began to eat, digging into the meal supposedly prepared by one of their upperclassmen from the main course. A friend of Tsumugi's, 'Hiyoko' she had called herself, had given them the food. She claimed that it had been made by Teruteru Hanamura himself, the ultimate chef. 

The class was clamouring along as usual; Ouma was picking a fight over whatever with Iruma while Kaede sighed, not even bothering to try to stop them. Tenko was intently listening as Himiko explained another one of her tricks, a smug expression on her face as she animatedly talked about her 'magic powers'. In other words, all was well. 

Saihara observed his class, finding himself smile at the irritable yet somehow endearing nature of their antics. He found himself staring at the bottom of the empty bowl in front of him. The soup was delicious, an enticing mix of herbs and spices undoubtedly prepared by a professional, yet somehow.... It seemed off.

A strange feeling swirled at the bottom of his stomach. Suddenly, his body jolted, a sudden wave of heat crashing over him. Saihara gasped, bringing a hand up to muffle the noise. No one had seemed to notice, the regular chatter continuing without fail. 

He clenched his eyes shut, chest throbbing. Saihara shook in his place, pleasure shooting through his body like an electric shock. Pleasure?

His classmates' conversations became muffled, simply background noise. Saihara panted, feeling blood rush between his legs. It wasn't until a sharp cry rang out from across the table did Saihara look up. Ouma had fallen forward in his seat, upper body quivering on the tabletop. 

Iruma looked like a deer caught in headlights, eyes narrowed in shock.   
"I-I didn't do nothin!" She yelled abruptly, face coloring pink as all eyes were drawn to her. Ouma let out another moan, voice rising in pitch as his body writhed in pleasure. 

"O-Ouma-kun" Tsumugi whispered, breaking the silence. "Are you okay?"

Ouma merely shivered in response, face flushing red as drool trailed from the corner of his mouth. He tried to speak but failed, the overwhelming pleasure simply proving too much for his mind to handle.

Saihara found himself fixated on Ouma's needy expression, enraptured in each twitch and quiver of his body. He found himself growing fully hard, pants tenting under the table. 

Angie was next. She had been quieter than usual, squirming in her seat next to Korekiyo silently as he and Kirumi conversed beside her. She cried out as Ouma had, body twitching as she fell to the side, landing in Korekiyo's lap. Her thighs quivered, clenching together as the unbearable warmth spread to where her legs met. 

"A-Angie-san?" Kirumi gasped, feeling her own cheeks redden at the sight of Angie in such a compromising position. Korekiyo blushed beneath his mask, staring intently as Angie shook on his lap, small moans and whimpers escaping her mouth. 

He himself had felt the effects earlier, struggling to stay composed during his and Kirumi's conversation. However, now that Angie was so close to his crotch, moaning in that beautiful voice of hers, he found it even harder to keep himself composed. 

All of a sudden, each student found themselves collapsing, all of them being claimed by the same tortuous flame of pleasure that the others had. Dropping like flies, they each fell victim to desire, seeking out each others' warmth.

What on earth had happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what couple/threesome/whatever the hell i should write next!


End file.
